Käyttäjän blogi:The Helping Guy/Mario: the Ultimate Adventure
Hellou evriwuan, ään velcäm ty da pleis veer ol da geims aar dan tydei vi aar duin_,.-:::-.::_: Nonii, pääsin esittelee tosi huonon ajatuksen. Saattaa se olla hyväki mutta emmä ny tiiä. Se on samanlainen kuin Super Mario 64 mutta täysin eri peli paremmilla grafiikoilla eri mielikuvitus siinä rajana. Siinä on jotain rajaakin kyllä. LOL. Kuitenkiin, päääääääääästäänpäs katsomaan jotain. Sivua tyhjää täynnä. No ei nyt mutta joskus kai. En tiedä. MENNÄÄN NYT SEURAAVAAN VAIHEESEEN! Tarina Ei mitään prinsessan kidnappausta vaan pikemminkin maailman tuhoutuminen. Tosin ei aikarajaa toisin kuin Legend of Link tai jotai:Majoran Naamio. Tähän peliin tulee final bossiksi olemaan... Dark Star! Aloitus Kuten pelissä Super Mario 64, tässäkin Lakitu kuvaa pelaajan hahmoa, joka on aloituksessa Mario. Aloitat nollalla tähdellä, nollalla kolikolla, täydellä elämällä ja neljällä lisäelämällä. Päämajassa on vaikka mitä tehtäviä muille tehtävänä, mutta pelaaja voi tehdä niitä niiden puolesta. Palkkioksi saa 10 lisäelämää, joita voi saada tuhat. Lisäelämät saa 1-up Sienistä, mutta ei 50 kolikosta tason jälkeen. Kolikot pidetään ja päämajassa voi kolikoilla ostaa lisää elämänpiiras paloja. Maailmat Päämaja Päämaja ei ole linna vaan saari. Saari muistuttaa Yoshi's Islandia, mutta on pienempi ja siinä on kaupunki. SM64ssä mentiin maalauksista sisään, tässä mennäänkin sisään maihin vaikka reiästä maassa. Jokaisessa tasossa on sata kolikkoa, ENEMMÄN kuin sata kolikkoa, mutta sadasta saa tähden. Molehole Mines Elikkä Myyränkolo Kaivokset on maanalainen paikka. Täällä on paljon Monty Moleja. Tämän maan boss on Morty Mole. Tänne pääsee juuri reiästä maassa. Tähdet: *Mole Swarm. Voita 50 Monty Molea. *30 hinted secrets. Kyltit antavat vinkin mitä pelaajan täytyy tehdä. Ne ovat helppoja löytää. *Hopeless 8 rocky red coins. Jalokristallien takana tai kivien sisällä on 8 punaista kolikkoa. Kivet ovat pieniä ja maassa kiinni eli ground pound tehoaa näihin. *Underpowered cannon. Tykit olivat alivoimaisia 64ssä kuin tässäkin. Tähti liikkuu, ja jos osuu väärään kohtaan, joutuu mennä juosten takaisin tykkiin. Tai jos huono tuuri käy, osuu laavaan. *Fake Star vs. Real Star. Tässä taistelet cosmic Mariota vastaan, vähän kuin Link Dark Linkiä vastaan. *Mole Apocalypse. Monty Molet ovat vihaisia tähtensä menetyksestä ja päättävät alkaa oikeasti hyökkäämään. He myös käyttävät tykkejä, ja pelaajan täytyy tuhota kaikki. *6 Star Place Silver Stars. Ne paikat jossa sait 6 edellistä tähteä piilottelevat hopeita tähtiä. Kun saa yhden, sitä ei menetä kuin kuollessaan tai kun Monty Mole saa osuman. Muita vihollisia ei täällä ole. *Morty Mole Boss Fight! Tässä pitää voittaa Morty Mole. Morty Molen liikkeet: Morty joko hyppää kolostaan liikuttuaan maan alla vähän aikaa tai heittää rullaavia kiviä joka suunnasta niin että jää joko alle tai hyppää pois edestä. Tämän päälle pitää hypätä viisi kertaa. Se tulee nopeammaksi joka kerta kun onnistuu hyppäämiseesä, ja myös alkaa seurata pelaajaa enemmän eri taktiikoilla. Capital Candyland Karkkimaan Pääkaupunki. Tänne pääsee tikkaripuun vieressä olevasta putkesta, joka on Kahvilan vieressä. Tämän maan boss on Cracker King (King Whomp mutta suolakeksin ulkonäössä) *Candyland's Core. Tässä pelaajan pitää päästä keskelle kakkua keskellä tätä maata ja tehdä siihen Ground Pound niin että kakku hajoaa. Ground Poundin jälkeen putoaa reiästä, jossa pitää voittaa 15 eri vihollista (Crackereita tai Cupcakeja (Whomppeja tai Goombia). Sen jälkeen pääsiäispupu tulee kodistaan ja kiittää pelaajaa antamalla tähden. *Candy and Dessert Judge. Tässä pelaajan täytyy löytää kaikki leivokset ja karkit maasta. Kun niitä koskettaa, saa numeron ihan kuin tehtävässä 30 hinted secrets. Tässä on 50 eri karkkia ja leivosta yhteensä, mutta vain 23 niistä on piilotettuja. *Sugar Trauma. Sugar Ghostit ovat Capital Candylandin Boo-relatiiveja. Niitä pitää Ground Poundata että ne KUOLISIVAT(Mahdotonta kuten sanottu). Niitä pitää voittaa 20, jotta ne luovuttaisivat. *Candyenemymix. Tässä pitää voittaa seuraavat viholliset: Big Cupcake, Sturdy Cracker ja Brown Sugar. Ne pitää löytää ja voittaa. *8 Red Dessert Decoration Coins. 8 kolikkoa pitää löytää. Ne ovat kaikki leivosten lähellä. *The Donut Ring Pool. Pelaajan pitää löytää Donitsi, jossa on kermavaahtolampi. Siinä pitää uida ja löytää tähti. *Butterfly Butter. Pelaajan pitää löytää viisi kadonnutta perhosta (BUTTERflies) toisin sanoin voikärpästä/voiperhosta tekemään voita, koska muuten rakennuksia ei saada valmiiksi. Voikoneeseen on juuttunut tähti, ja perhoset antavat tähden kiittääkseen. Pehosilla on sama sprite kuin 64ssä. *Eat the salty cookie! Pitää voittaa Cracker King, joka tekee kuin Whompit. Toinen hyökkäys on se että se ottaa pelaajan käsiin ja heittää sen kermavaahtoon. Tämä voitetaan tekemällä Ground Pound 7 kertaa tämän päälle. The Cartoon World. Sarjakuvamaailma. Tähän pääsee vain jos on voittanut kahden edellisen maan bossit. Sisäänkäynti on kirja jossa on kolme ruutua. Tämän maan boss on päätettävissä näistä: Milla Magia (Donald Duck Route), Nekku (Garfield Route), Muuntautunut Wagner (Viivi & Wagner Route). (Toivottavasti ei riko tekijänoikeuksia(tuskin, kun en näytä niitä itse, sanon vain jotain) Kaikki Routet voi vetää läpi, mutta ei silloin kun on keskeneräinen Route. Donald Duck Route *Nephew Trouble. Tupu, Hupu ja Lupu ovat kirottuja Milla Magian loitsuista. Ne pitää voittaa: Jos ne pyörrytetään, Tupu, Hupu ja Lupu ovat sairaalassa kun Aku katsoo ja hoitaa niitä. Pelaaja saa tähden. Jos ne taas huijataan laboratorioon, ne paranevat ilman taistelua ja joka ikinen saadaan altaaseen jossa on pyhää vettä, Pelaaja saa tähden Akulta ja professorilta 5 lisäelämää koska pelaaja todisti pyhän veden toimivan. *Don's Bills. Akun täytyy maksaa laskut. Tosin hänellä ei riitä rahat, joten pelaaja kontrolloi HÄNTÄ eikä Mariota. Akun täytyy saada 300 kolikkoa/euroa maksaakseen laskunsa. Tässä tehtävässä pitää saada 400 kolikkoa ylimääräiseen tähtikolikkoon sen sijaan että sata. Tästä eteenpäin Akun voi valita pelattavaksi hahmoksi. *Bear Boys' Attack. Karhukopla ryövää Roope Ankan rahoja... taas. Jokainen 4 niistä pitää voittaa. *Magica De Spell! Milla Magia on Roopen rahasäiliössä. Se on tämän routen boss. Hän hyökkää tekemällä loitsuja kuin Kamek, ja voi kloonata itsestään feikkejä kopioita. Tätä bossia pitää potkaista hypättyään (hyppypotku/ilmapotku) 5 kertaa kun se on kloonannut itsensä loitsullaan. Garfield Route *Shopping Spree. Karvinen on matkalla kauppaan. Tosin ei saa selvää ruokalistan kirjoituksesta. Joko voit mennä pyytämään uutta tai itse lukea ostoslistan ja mennä ostamaan tavarat. Kummin päin vain, ruoat tai uusi ostoslista pitää palauttaa Karviselle. *Garfield's Family Reunition. Karvisen perhe on riidoissa kaikki vs. kaikki systeemillä. Varasta kanitohvelit Oskulta huomaamatta ja palauta ne Eskolle ja sano että Osku pyytää anteeksi. Varasta luu Karviselta huomaamatta, palauta se Oskulle ja sano, että Karvinen piti siitä hyvää huolta. Varasta kissanpeti Eskolta huomaamatta, ja palauta se Karviselle sanoen että Esko hioi sen sileäksi. *Dogs' attack. Koirat hyökkäävät Eskon kotiin yöllä. Karvista on pelattava, ja kotiin ei saa jäädä yhtään muita koiria kuin Osku. Jos Oskuun ei osu koirilta tai Karviselta liike häneen, hän on tehtävän jälkeen pelattavana Karvisen kanssa. *Nermal's Cute Comeback! Nekku yrittää hurmata kaikki söpöydellään kamerassa. Ennen kuin hän ehtii, Karvinen varoittaa kameran olevan kirottu. Nekku ei usko ja avaa kameran ja hurmaa kaikki, mutta vihaajat muuttuvat patsaiksi. Karvinen voi heittää mustaa maalia Nekun päälle ja tehdän hänestä vähemmän hurmaavan vaikka millä keinolla! Kun fanimittari on alle 90, olet voittanut koska kameran kirous on rikottu. Viivi & Wagner Route *A Pig Stress. Wagnerin TV ja mikroaaltouuni menivät rikki. Wagneria ohjataan tehtävässä, ja on sen jälkeen aina vaihtoehto pelattavissa hahmoissa. Wagnerin täytyy joko kerätä rahat tai löytää korjausvälineitä. TV:seen täytyy saada uusi antenni- mikroon täytyy asentaa lasinalunen- tai voit kerätä rahaa ostaaksesi nämä. Tosin, Wagner huomaa tehtävän aikana loukkaantuneen eläimen ja päättää rahoilla hoitaa sen- mutta saadakseen tähden, hänen täytyy käyttää järkeään pulmiin matkalla... *A visit to a house. Tässä ohjataan Viiviä, joka tehtävän jälkeen on hahmo pelattavana. Hänen täytyy päästä vierailulle joka on lähellä, mutta työmaan takia Viivi joutuu kiertämään... Tosin, hän eksyy umpikujaan ja löytää tunnelin. Tunnelissa on eläimiä, ja Viivi päättää pelastaa ne. Tosin, täytyy tehdä reitti ulos. *Wagner: Like a Boss! Viivi huomaa Wagnerin äänen kuuluvan paperirutusta josta kasvaa lonkeroita! Lonkerit pitää katkaista, ja paperiruttu taittaa. Lonkerot lyövät ja kuristavat, ja paperiruttu viiltää, ei kauhean vahingollisesti tosin. Insect Mountain Eli Hyönteis Vuori on yksi järkevimmistä maista tässä ideapelissä. Sen boss on Giant Wiggler. *Insect Master. Löydä nämä viholliset ja tapa ne: Mandibug, Squiggler, Biddybud, Scuttlebug, Bee, Flutter ja Ant Trooper. *Mandibug Master. Tapa 25 Mandibugia jotta saat esiin Bugaboomin, joka pitää voittaa Ground Poundilla. *Squiggler Master. Tapa 30 Squiggleria jotta saat esiin normaalin Wigglerin, joka pitää voittaa hyppimällä jokaisen osan päälle. *Biddybud Master. Tapa 35 Biddybudia jotta loput 40 tekisivät tornin. Lyö tornia ja väistä happoa. *Scuttlebug Master. Tapa 1 piilotettu Scuttlebug jotta saisit esiin Scutletin, joka voitetaan hyppäämällä. Scutlet tosin leijuu litteydensä takia. *Bee Master. Tapa 10 piilotettua Beetä jotta saat esiin Honey Queenin, joka pitää voittaa saamalla se piikittämään nyrkeeily säkkiä kohti. *Flutter Master. Löydä Wiggler ja Squiggler. Vie ne takaisin Flutterin luo ilman että ne kuolevat. *Ant Trooper Master. Johdata Ant Trooperit luolaansa ilman että kukaan kuolee. *The Beehive Being. Beet ovat rakentaneet puuhun pesän, jossa on tähti valonantajana. Stingbyt ovat myös tässä tehtävässä vihollisina Bee:iden kanssa.. *The 8 Buggy Red Coins. Pitää löytää punaiset kolikot, joita on taas 8. *Gigantic Insectzilla! Pyörrytä Giant Wiggler kukkapölyllä jota kasvaa hänen voimakkaimman liikkeen aikana. Mushroom Base Lake Sienimaja Järvi. Täällä on paljon Toad NPCitä, joille voi puhua. Tosin ne alkavat hyökkäämään jos majoja lyö tai potkii. Ground Poundia (Jonka voi tehdä vain katolla) ne eivät huomaa, koska luulevat että 'vihollinen' olisi maan päällä eikä katon päällä. Muuten ne ovat ystävällisiä ja antavat tietoa maasta. Tässä maassa ei ole bossia, mutta on invaasioita. *Shroob Invasion. Shroobit ovat valtaamassa Sienimajoja. Toadberttiä ohjataan tehtävässä ja on tehtävän jälkeen pelattava hahmo. Yhtään Toadia ei saa kuolla tehtävän aikana. Yksi Shroob pitelee tähteä ja on tapettava että tähden saisi. *Mushroom Highness. Korkeimman sienen päällä on tähti. Truffleja (Goombia) pitää varoa, samoin harvinaisempia Shroobeja. *Mushroom Pole Post Rider. Ne pylväät jotka voi ground poundata maahan ovat sieniä tässä tasossa. Pelaajan täytyy haastaa Koopa the Quick juoksukilpailuun, tosin ennen sitä, hänen täytyy hakata sieniä riittävästi alaspäin jotta voisi mennä vaikeuksitta. *Another Invasion. Pelaaja on tällä kertaa auttamassa Toadberttiä voittamaan Trufflet, Shroobit ja False Toadit. Kun Toadit päättävät hyökätä, pelaajan täytyy myös auttaa hyökkäämisessä. Yksikään Toad ei saa kuolla, tällä kertaa vaikeampaa. *Waterfall Quest. Tämä on vedettävä Toadbertillä, koska vain hän pystyy avaamaan päämajan salaisen oven, joka johtaa putoukselle. Hänen on kiivettävä jakoavaimen avulla putouksen kiven halkeamia pitkin tähden luo. *The Worthy Password. Toadsworthia on pelattava tässä tehtävässä. Hänet voi valita aina tehtävän jälkeen pelattavaksi hahmoksi. Hänen täytyy löytää Toadit piiloistaan ja saada ne sanomaan numeron kassakaapin salasanasta. Kun se on ratkaistu, pitää löytää kassakaappi ja syöttää salasana. Kun sen oven saa auki, tähti menee majojen keskelle. *Mush-room Secret. Huoneessa, joka ei ole majan sisällä, on piilotettu 4 vaikeaa salaisuutta. Löydä ne ja nouda tähti. *The Final Invasion! Puffball Mushroomit (Galoombat) False Toadit, Trufflet (Goombat) Bleeding Toothit (Boot) Shroobilajit ja Mushbossit (Giant Goombat) ovat hyökkäämässä majoihin. Toadette, Toadley, Toadsworth ja Toadbert ovat pelattavat hahmot tehtävässä. Toadette ja Toadley avautuvat pelattaviksi hahmoiksi tehtävän jälkeen. Toad Town DX Kun maasta on saatu ensimmäinen tähti, tämä maa onkin osa päämajaa. Tosin, tähän maahan pääsee keräämään tähtiä jos menee Toadleyn luo (Jos pelaat Toadleyllä Birdleyn luo) kysymään tehtävää. Tässä maassa on kolme bossia: Cackletta, Antasma ja Elder Princess Shroob. *The First Errand in Toad Town. Kun pelaaja menee tänne, hän huomaa muiden pysyvän sisällä. Miksi? Koska Shroob UFOt ovat tulleet kaupunkiin. Toadleyn klinikka on täällä, mutta Toadley on vangittu (Häntä ei voi valita pelattavaksi tehtävään) yhteen UFOon. Hänet pitää vapauttaa, jotta saa tähden. *Mushball Tour. Yksi Toad lisää on tullut Toadleyn lisäksi kaupunkiin. Hän on kiinnostunut Mushball nimisistä sienistä joita on maan alla tai näkymättömissä blockeissa. 30 on löydettävä että saa tähden. *Get Back the Toads. Toadeja on suuri määrä kadoksissa kaupungissa. 60 on helposti löydettäviä, 30 keskellä helppoa ja vaikeaa, ja 15 on vaikea löytää. *Kun 105 muuta Toadia on löydetty, Fawful ilmaantuu paikalle tiedottamaan siitä, että kolme armeijaa on tulossa. Luigi ilmaantuu pelattavana hahmona ja on sitten taas pelattava uudestaan aina tehtävän jälkeen. Luigi tarttuu homman tekoon. Toadley/Birdley antaa hänen käsiinsä sen, että alue evakuoidaan. Kun kaikki 107 Toadia on evakuoitu, yhden armeijan huomataan tulevan pikavauhtia. *Luigi's Brave Battle! Luigi on ainoa pelattava hahmo. Cackletan armeija (Beaniet, Fighter Flyt ja Chomp Brot) on valtaamassa kaupungin. Toadit taistelevat vastaan, ja muutama voimakas Yoshi apurina. Kun on voitettu tarpeeksi monta vihollista, Cackletta tulee tekemään isompaa tuhoa. Hän voi muuttua lepakoiksi, käyttää Beanstaria tai tehdä kirjainpommeja. *Boshi's Bash! Boshi on ainoa pelattava hahmo, ja jää pelattavaksi tehtävän jälkeen. Antasman armeija (Antasmatonit, Antasmanit, Virukset, Pi'illodactylit ja Flibbeet) on hyökkäämässä kaupunkiin. Yoshi Chief on auttamassa lääkitsemällä muita. Antasma tulee kun tarpeeksi monta vihollista on voitettu. Hän voi muuttua lepakoiksi, kutsua Antasmuncheja tai laittaa pelaajan samaan painajaiseen kuin pelissä Mario & Luigi: Dream Team (Bros). *Visitors From the Past! Kaikki Toadit (Toadette, Toadbert, Toadsworth ja Toadley) ovat pelattavia, ei kukaan muu. Myös Baby Mario ja Baby Luigi ovat pelattavia, ja ovat pelattavia aina tehtävän jälkeen. Tosin Elder Princess Shroobin armeija (RC Shroobit, Shroidit, Shroobsworthit, Shrooba Diverit ja Shrooboidit) on hyökkäämässä kaupunkiin, ja vain pelattava hahmo on taistelemassa Baby Marion ja Luigin kanssa. Kun tarpeeksi vihollisia on voitettu, Princess Shroob (Miniboss) ja Elder Princess Shroob (Boss) tulevat. Princess Shroob lääkitsee Shroobeja. Elder Princess Shroob taas hyökkää tykillä lasereilla ja muuttuu jopa isommaksi ja kauheammaksi. Silloin hän käyttää lonkeroita vaikka mihin. Dark Town Dark Staria taistellaan täällä ensimmäiseksi: Tosin monen esteen ja ansan jälkeen. Hänen hyökkäykset ovat laserit kopioiminen itsestään Dark Satellitejen kutsuminen, mustien aukkojen tekeminen ja syöksy kohti jotakin. Kun hänet voitetaan, saa kertakäyttöporan jota käytetään että saa ison tietä tukkivan kiven pois. Luokka:Blogiartikkelit